Political Infatuations
by lipsofagoddess
Summary: Spencer Carlin left her role as White House Communications Director for the President to start her own crisis management firm. She is a professional 'fixer' who makes problems go away before anyone even knows they exist. As she has an advanced career her personal life is one thing that just seems unfixable especially when she's inlove with the President of the United States
1. Chapter 1 Spencer & Associates

**If you didn't know I pretty much borrowed this idea from Shonda Rhymes and the tv show called scandal. So this is my SON take on it(; I hope this is enjoyed if not sorry i suck. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! I'll update once a week for sure maybe even twice. **

**Spencer's POV**

"Carlin and Associate, this is what it feels like to be a part of C&A." Harper smiled inwardly and looked around.

"I can't believe I'm here." Spencer saw Harper speaking to herself in her office and she just shook her head. Chelsea walked in a pep in her step to face Spencer. Chelsea was about late twenties. She had light mocha skin and a small afro that bounced when she walked. Her eyes were a kind brown and her face was wore from work.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking over at Chelsea.

"Looking for Madison where is she?" Chelsea said looking around.

"I honestly have no idea." I said and walked further into my office. The TV's were allied diagonal from my desk opposite of the windows near the doors.

"Where'd you find her?" Chelsea said looking at me.

"Just heard of her." I said looking at my best friend in her face. Her eyes twitched then looked around the office.

"Please be her right hand man." I smiled and Chelsea nodded before walking out.

I am Spencer Carlin. The fixer. I fix things no let me be politically correct. I am what people call a miracle worker. I work situations until they are seen as miracles. That's my job. I'm a disaster manger. I hire those who are in need of miracles and build them up to create things. I have Chelsea who has worked for me the longest. She was pregnant by my brother Clay who is senator of Ohio. My mother almost made her abort it. I took her in and Clay and her had a spilt. My mother didn't want the baby or publicity of this without them being married. It politically would have looked like a shot gun wedding and that is political suicide. I also have Madison her parents went bankrupt and tried to pin a fake death on her. I took her in as my own quickly. Then I have Jane who used to be a foreign torture specialist. She's quiet and sticks to her own. I try my hardest to not push boundaries. The love I have for her is undeniable. Lastly, I have adopted Harper but let's not go into as much detail about her yet her story is yet to tell.

"Spencer." Someone spoke and I lifted my head from my palms.

"We have a client." I looked up to see a David Melcom a well known politican from the democrat party. He owned charities for hunger of the world. He fed foreign countries one involving Iraq.

"David, Welcome." I stood and shook his hand. He looked around and sat down.

"I heard you can make things go away." He said nervously. I considered his lazy posture. His leg bounced every four seconds and he tapped is fingers on my desk. The man was overwhelmed.

I studied his features trying not to gawk. The man was honestly gorgeous. He had short brown hair muscular body and a wedding ring on the wrong finger.

"What's the issue?" I asked curiously. Already knowing infidelity was probably the answer.

"As you know, I have recently been married to Josie Artix. A fashion model." I nodded and he went on.

"When I was away, I happened to sleep with Saudi Arabian's leader Kuhalia Deftour's daughter. Khaia." I sat up not changing my facial expression but looking for key words and triggers in his voice.

"Well if covering an affair is what you're concerned about I see no problem. They will keep this under wraps. Unless a child was born.." My voice dropped and he shook his head no.

"It's not that. She happened to fallen for me and insisted an international arranged marriage."

"Come again?" I tilted my head. "Her father won't allow that?"

"Well after talking to President Davies, whom I'm sure you worked for at one time, they shared the common believe by pairing us it may do something with an alliance."

"Go on." I sat back and began to actually listen.

"Well I like the girl but I'm in love with my wife as well."

"Well you need to tell me an outcome. Either you choose to be with your wife or Khaia. It's what I ask all my clients I want an out of this and I get it done."

"I want my wife happy again." He smiled and I nodded.

"We will be in touch." I smiled and he stood then let our hands met in a shake.

I snapped gaining the attention of everyone in the office and we all walked into the conference room. This is what I like to call the brain storming room. Everything came together here as well as fell apart. It was a bright trophy on a broken shelf.

"I need background checks on the following: Josie Anix Melcom fashionist, David Melcom her husband, the Melcom hunger program MHP. Leader Kuhalia Deftour's political movements and his daughter's Khaia." They all nodded and sped off except Harper.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked she had dark red hair that curled at the bottoms. She was wearing a grey suit was a purple blouse. Her face was decorated with light freckles and her eyes a dark shade of blue.

"Set up your office and follow Chelsea around. Whatever she wants you get clear?" I asked and she nodded and scurried off. I looked around the office and inhaled.

"A new client a new day let the fun begin" I grabbed my Gucci sunglasses from my desk, my matching bag and coat. I walked out of the older aritecture office into an elevator. The elevator went down as I walked outside I looked around at the Washington setting. God this place was gorgeous. The trees blew about and the sun was raised with a wonderful draft. I heard my phone going off and I heard the voice of an old friend. Aiden Dennison. Who was the President's Chief of Staff.

"Carlin." I spoke and I could feel his smile.

"Loud and clear." He laughed and I could see him in his office with his feet up.

"What can I do for you?" I asked and he was silent.

"Can I see you in 20 minutes at the spot?"

"Yes you can." We both hung up without further conversation. Aiden Dennison and I went way back. We went back to high school. We even went to UCLA together. As we took the same classes, he focused on politics as I found a fancy in law. That's right, I am a lawyer. It comes with the job title to professionally think outside the box. My feet picked up in a faster pace knowing Aiden was going to beat me there.

I looked toward the white house and noticed the black fence blocking off unwanted entrance.

"Looking beautiful as always" Aiden said behind me handing me a Starbucks vanilla chi tea latte. I smiled at him and took a sip. Aiden wore a plan black and white suit. He fit in Washington D.C as just like the rest of the handsome power men of our ages.

"Thank you sir, what can I do you for?" I asked smiling at my old pal. We both walked toward a bench and sat.

"Well first off how is C&A?" He asked interested his green eyes sparkling reflecting off of the sunlight.

"Actually great and how is the beautiful Kyla?" I asked smiling at him.

"As sweet as always and stressed perhaps" He looked down at his coffee and sighed.

"I honestly cannot wait until the wedding." Aiden inhaled.

"I'm just as excited."

"Are you bringing a date?" He asked curiously.

"No. Do I ever bring dates?" I stated more than questioned.

"I just thought you would have found someone by now."

"I'm not normal Aid. It will never happen." I said and shook my head.

"What do you need?"

"I need help." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"With?"

"I need to handle an employee." Aiden stated.

"You want me to get rid of an employee? Why?"

"Poking around in old letters."

"What kind of letters?" I asked.

"The wrong kind of letters Spencer" Aiden's tone was harsh and cold. It hit a nerve and we had a mutual understanding of the stakes at hand.

My face went red and I remember exactly what was going on. I nodded my head and proceeded to think.

"Give me a name."

"Communications of White House called by the name of Wren Thomas." I nodded.

"How is she?" I asked and Aiden tilted his head.

"Tired" was easily put and words were understood.

"Aren't we all?" I asked and Aiden laughed.

"Running a country isn't exactly what she thought it would be." Aiden stood up fixing his suit.

"Neither is being married." I winked at him and kissed his check.

"I hope that isn't towards me." Aiden said and laughed.

"Aiden you're crazy to marry your boss's sister."

"At least it's not the boss." It stung the heart. I didn't know if he knew but if he did it was a low blow.

"This is true. Oh do you know anything about an alliance with David Melcom?" I asked curiously trying to pry.

"Recent client?" Aiden asked just as curious. I didn't need to nod because he understood.

"You should help him." Aiden said before turning back and walking towards the white house. I looked over the house and smiled.

(Back at the office)

"Josie Melcom, fashionist launched a line of bags and teenage wear in order to raise knowledge of the Melcom program. " Madison said placing a picture of Josie on the window. The Latina seemed unphased briefing us all. She almost moved as a robot voice and annunciation almost perfectly hiding her accent.

"David Melcom also known as playboy Melcom has been known to take long business trips to see his mistress. How sweet. Now see wants a ring. The program would indeed actually help out in Saudia to be honest it would create a way for the government to pry into Saudia." She continued.

"But why does President Davies want an arranged marriage?" I thought to myself.

"Does the Melcom program have any ties with the white house?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Kyla Davies works in communication is a giant part of the cause." My ears were burning.

"How much money has the Melcom program does the white house own?"

"35 percent." Harper piped in.

"Who does Kyla Davies work for?"

"She's an intern." Harper chirped cutting off Madison. Madison looked at Chelsea and Chelsea growled at Madison.

"I need more." I said and whipped out my phone. I looked out of the TV and noticed Aiden and the president Davies walking across the screen. I dialed Aiden.

"Put her on." Aiden handed the phone to Ashley. She wore a nicely ironed outfit. It was a black suit with a blue blouse. Her trench coat dragged to the ground and she looked at the phone and smiled at my name. Her nose crinkled and I felt my insides freeze up. My pulse began to beat into my throat. I was confident my heart beat could be picked up on the other line.

"It's been so long little bird." Swoon. I kept my voice from shaking but my smile was still plastered on my face. I was happy she couldn't see me or the effect she had just by talking. It was like a fresh breeze or simply just what I needed to hear.

"Who's Wren Thomas?" I asked and her face dropped. It crimpled my stomach but I had to see her reaction. It helps me learn. Her face recovered as she cleared her throat.

"A part of the White House Communications apparently writing a story that may do some damage."

"Is he using your sister?" I asked curiously.

"She may work for him why?"

"Ashley."

"There is a strong chance she works for him." Ashley confirmed.

"What's his story about?" I asked and Ashley turned towards the monitor and gave me a dazzling smile.

"I have not idea." She said and she could feel my eyes blazing at her.

"I'll talk to you later." I finished before hanging up.

I hung up and Ashley was smiling on the television again shaking her head and handed the phone to Aiden. I smiled and walked out muting the television behind me.

"Can someone inform me if Kyla Davies works for Wren Thomas?" I asked and I heard Harper speak.

"She does." Madison said.

Just as I thought.

"Can I get Wren Thomas's phone number?" I asked and walked back into my office looking out the view.

"I have it Spencer." Madison said handing me a sheet of paper with 10 digits across it.

It was a beautiful to have what you wanted handed to you the moment you asked.

"Hello this is Spencer Carlin is this Wren Thomas?" I asked the moment I heard a male's breath hitch.

"This is him speaking." I smiled and began to walk out the door again.


	2. Chapter 2 Head of State

**I guess people were kinda hyped about this, so just for love! Here's the second chapter(; Review and comment.**

**Ashley's POV**

"Good morning staff." I heard from above me. Aiden walked into the oval office as I was watching out the window. My mind was on about a thousand things but the most thought about was Miss. Spencer Carlin.

"Madam President." Aiden said as I spun my chair around.

I smiled at him and he laughed.

"As to you Chief." I shook my head at him. He was my best friend and I be damned if anything ever happened to this goofball.

"So what's on the list of things to fix today?" I asked and let Laura read off the recent events as I enjoyed a cup of coffee. It tasted like ass but eh. It kept me awake. I hated coffee but only drank it to keep up the American side of business. The only way I find it even close to drinkable was when it was spiked. But I've been clean for a while. I can't drink or else it gives me urges to do other activities presidents shouldn't be involved with. I stood up as the blah's became to make sense. I had a speech coming up at the Georgetown about involvement in government and politics. It was supposed to by my inspirational life story. It was more like a memorized script I read off of in order to get applause and thumbs up from the young adults. I just flew back from Egypt at four. Getting about a couple of hours of sleep, Aiden stayed here and kept my throne from any damage. Gail Donald's my vice president was probably still sleeping. We were supposed to meet up but men and their sleep I tell you. I gave instructions on the days checklist and told Aiden to go enjoy Kyla. I shut the door and found my remote. I looked around and took off my shoes. This never got old. I took a breath and took off my jacket.

"Yeah b, talk yo' shit!" I said as the song played from the speaker put into the oval.

I began to shake my butt to Beyonce piercing through them and let my hair down bobbing my head up and down. I was talking along to Jay Z and tried my hardest to walk back and forth like a gangster knowing I probably wasn't as "hard" as I hoped I appeared.

"You know I used to beat that block.. now I bzed the block."

I was beginging to get my beyonce on. I jumped on my desk and pointed out to the picture of Washington that was over my fireplace.

"Let me Upgrade U…"

"Shuffling ipod." I said wanting a more.

I heard a knock on the door and I turned around immediately.

"Stop music." I said jumping off my desk having my foot caught on a binder and face planted.

I stood up when my husband walked in.

"Exercising are we?" He asked laughing and I shook my head. Diego Martin. He had his hair greased back. We were married at 22 after dating all through college at USC. He had dark brown eyes matching his brown eyes. He played football and I was apart of student organization. I didn't legally change my name because of my last name. Davies, which was the only thing my father actually left for me to have. He placed a kiss on my check and I coldly walked away.

"I didn't know you were back?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You didn't ask." I said he looked unamused. We were in the middle of a dead marriage. It had been dead for the last 10 years of our lives.

"We have dinner tonight with.."

"I know. Is that all you wanted?" I asked and he nodded and walked out.

Asshole ruined my moment. Moments later Aiden and Kyla walked in.

"Hello." I smiled and they shook their heads.

"So how's communications going for you?" I asked

"I like it. Wren has is an amazing journalist. He is showing me a lot. I'm learning even more. I'm glad you gave me this opertunity Ash." Kyla hugged me.

"Ew. When was the last time you actually showered?" Kyla asked and I smelled my airpits.

"I think before I went to Eygpt?"

"Can you go shower please? Jesus. I'm surprised you don't scare terriosts away by how much you stink."

"Thanks." I replied and Aiden laughed.

"I think I'm going to go jog before I clean up. Get a little energy." I announced and walked out. I told my agents Conway and Beckham as I went up to change. I grabbed my black pair of under armor leggings and my USC lacrosse sweatshirt. Agents Conway and Beckham were on my tail as I ran throughout the gardens of the white house. I took an oath to run two hours a day. Whenever I was home I ran in nature whenever I was away it was treadmill. I love home. I ran without music because I loved to hear everything surrounding me. It always felt like five minutes when I was done but my route was always something to look forward to.

After my run I took to the shower at Kyla's request and took my sweet time. I knew when I got out that I had wedding things to plan with Kyla. I was her maid of honor. I found a simple cream cocktail dress in my closet that I wore with black high heeled shoes and a matching blazer jacket. I walked down into a conference room I had arranged for the bridal shower to be met by familiar blue eyes. Spencer was wearing a black dress and black high heel shoes. I looked at her and lost all air in my lungs. She was stunning. Her hair was straight and she stood by the window.

"Madam President." I was greeted by many I shook hands and kept eye contact with Spencer. I haven't seen her in about a month. She took my breath away everything I saw her. I knew I would see her. It was a giveaway since we were both involved with Kyla's wedding.

"Hello Madam President." She spoke clearly and with crisp annunciation.

"Hello Miss. Carlin." I smiled and we kissed another on the check as if it was normal or so route. Her smell caught me off guard as it filled my nostrils with her scent. I was hungry and needed more. Her voice gave me goose-bumps and I restrained from taking her the moment her lips parted to speak to me again.

"How are you?" She asked raising her hand to rest below her mouth across her chin barely touching her pink lips.

"I'm busy you as well?" I asked and watched as her eyes studied my face. I looked along her lines. She hadn't looked like she had aged at all within the last couple of years. I felt this attraction to her. It pulled me and pushed me. It was a force no one could understand or truly describe the actual feeling.

"Of course." She answered without further statement she turned and listened to the party coordinator and refused to look back at me once. We all sat along the room and listened to the coordinator talk about the future games we would be participating in. I couldn't keep my eyes off a certain blonde ignore my existence. My mind wondered and I couldn't help but feel irate. I shifted every time I would get madder. I deserved some answers. We passed a bag around to a stupid story about a women getting married until someone got the gift. One of Kyla's super annoying friends got it and shrieked when she opened it and it was a coach bag.

"This is super cute." I rolled my eyes impatient.

"Davies?" Someone popped there head in and I looked up. It was Laura. I nodded and walked out of the room. When I stood so did everyone else. I stalled by Spencer and watched as she swallowed.

"Don't leave until I'm back." I whispered into her ear and she nodded. At least she acknowledges me now. Our skin barely touched as I walked by her. I looked through the window walking out seeing everyone at a stance at my exit. Spencer was the only one not looking back but I still felt her eyes.

"What's up?" I asked as the door closed behind me.

"We have David Melcom here to see you." I nodded and followed Laura into another room.

"David." I spoke and he stood and addressed me.

"Madam President." I nodded and he sat.

"How's it going?" I asked and he looked upset.

"I went to see Carlin and Associates." He stated professionally.

"You don't seemed pleased." I assumed.

"The process is slow."

"How slow?"

"Slow enough to make me just forget about the whole thing. I can just sign off the program to her and let her run it."

"No, your wife is a serious security hazard. Her controlling such a program would crash and burn. I understand marrying a woman for political status and control over money. But if she's going to just take it. I won't allow it."

"I understand Madam President." He nodded.

"Conway, get me Carlin." I looked around as the door swung shut.

"Sit." I demanded soon after Melcom sat down.

I paced back and forth. I knew Spencer didn't know everything or else she may or may not be keen on helping out David. I turned to the door to see a livid Spencer and a Conway next to her. Conway walked out the door and shut it and Spencer stood still.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked and turned to David.

"Oh, I freaking knew it." She said pointing to him.

"Want to tell me why you're trying to start a pact with Saudia?" she asked me. It was my choice to tell her or not but I had to trust my gut.

"Saudia is supposedly poisoning water supply that is being shipped to the U.S due to their food shortage. We think if they try to poison us they'd get us down and possibly invade. This marriage may secure U.S's safety." I spat out and Spencer nodded.

"35 percent is to Kyla." Spencer said and I sat down.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked

"Melcom, you're worried about your wife?"

"Yes." He said on the edge of his seat.

"You said you wanted her happy?"

"Yes?"

"Divorce her."

"How does that?.."

"She'd get his ownership." I barked nervous.

"Kyla owns 35 percent. Have her buy the rest and then your wife won't get it." Spencer interjected.

"Go on." I sat down.

"Listen" Spencer began "you want your wife happy. Clearly your marriage isn't doing a thing for either of you besides a political advance other than being socialites it's unwise. You are both cheating or having affairs and would rather throw the towel in. So do it, make it clean. You own 50 percent while your wife owns the remainder. Give it to Kyla and your wife won't have it all. Thus, making her crashing this wonderful project into flames because she had you as an ungrateful husband" Spencer was cold and a tad upset.

"By the way, if you need my help, give me the truth not a bullshit excuse of one. I'm not for tricking. I work magic not messes. Clear?" Spencer finished before turning.

"Spencer!" I shouted and she froze.

"Out." I said to David.

"My apologizes Miss. Carlin." David said before walking out of the room.

The room was silent and Spencer looked upset. Her face was red and her eyes bloodshot. She hadn't slept in days. I walked toward her and held my breath. Her rage was filling my veins and pumping my heart. The hairs on her arms stood up as I thought of rubbing up them and drowning her neck with affection.

"Is there something you want Madam President?" No one could say it better than her. She knew how to talk to get underneath my skin and leave venom in my brain.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked upset.

"I've been busy." She sounded monotone.

"We all have." I replied just as cold.

"You should have told me about the marriage instead of snuck around me to do it." She said actually looking me in the eyes this time.

"Just like you told me why you left right?" I said and her lip twitched.

We were an inch away. I could see all of the stress in her face and the hurt I've left her. I couldn't help but reach up and touch her face. She leaned into my touch and closed her eyes. Her face fit perfectly in my palm. A single tear dropped from her eyes onto my wrist and I felt her breath shiver through her throat.

"God I missed you." I whispered and she opened her eyes. Her blue eyes were covered with a liquid layer.

"I've missed you too, Ash." She smiled a weak smile that broke my heart. This time I wasn't lying to myself.

"I wish you didn't leave." My voice was quiet and sincere.

"I wish I didn't have too." She said and kissed my palm. She was pulling away again this time not just with her title but with my heart.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into me. She stumbled into my chest and looked up at my face. She outlined it with her fingers and traced over my lips. I planted soft kisses on her fingers and thought of taking them in my mouth. She bit the corner of her lip again and I wanted to bit her lip as well. Her eyes dropped simultaneously as her hand did.

She placed both hands on my chest.

"Ashley." She breathed as if her breath would break the Earth.

"I have to go." She whispered into the crock of my neck as I embraced her one last time. I was head of state but Spencer had me lost in thought every single time she breathed.


	3. Chapter 3 Anything But That

Spencer's POV

"_**Spencer" Aiden and Kyla hugged me as they walked into my clean apartment.**_

"_**What are you doing in here?" I asked smiling at the two. They both laughed and I shook my head at them. **_

"_**We brought wine. Your favorite." Aiden teased and I patted the couch. I wrapped up in my rope and I popped it open.**_

"_**What's the occasion?" I asked flipping around the bottle in my hand.**_

"_**Well. We're engaged" Kyla and Aiden shared holding hands and smiling at me.**_

I woke up from my slobber and I shook off the sleep. I sat on my bed tracing my skin thinking of her. The only person that has ever made me fall this hard for them let alone fall in general. God my head was spinning it was torturous. I remember that night.

"_**Ashley I can't talk to you anymore it hurts." I said trying to hold in my tears and I felt her gaze.**_

"_**Spencer what do you want from me. I'll give you anything."**_

"_**Leave me alone." I said restlessly through the phone.**_

"_**Anything but that." She confirmed**_

It was about a week after I had left the white house. Ashley had called every night nonstop and I was so drunk I answered. I let her talk to me and soothe me. I was upset. Not because of my best friend's new profound happiness but due to the fact I knew I was never going to be able to sit down in front of them holding Ashley's hand telling them we were engaged, let alone in love. It sounded stupid falling in love with a married woman but it happened. I heard my phone ringing and I looked up and grabbed it off the charger.

"Carlin."

"Hey, it's me." Chelsea said and I hopped out of bed.

"Can you open your front door we have a problem."

I walked over to my front door and opened it to see a man barely holding blood into his side.

"Welcome to Carlin and Associates." Harper said to the man smiling and he gave her the death glare. I opened the door wider and ran back into my room and grabbed all my sheets from my bed and put them on the floor. I called Jane and Madison to come assist us as Chelsea got our client situated.

"Why can't I take him to a hospital?" I asked looking around. The man started shaking his head and barely speaking English.

"He's illegal." Harper said.

"I concluded."

"Who shot him?" I asked looking at his side inspecting him.

"I… I… I friend of boss." He said and I nodded.

I grabbed my phone and took a breath.

"This is Dr. Carlin how may I.."

"Hey Clay, can you come over? Bring your stuff I have a really injured client."

"How injured?" He asked stirring about.

"Like gunshot to the side injured." I said and I heard clay hang up. I knew he'd be here soon.

"How long has it been?"

"About 6 mintues." Chelesa said and I looked at her.

"I was with him and we walked here to talk to you and it happened." She said.

I flipped him over in recovery position and tried to control the bleeding.

"Should I elevate his legs or something?" Harper asked touching him.

"No!" I barked.

"Does this hurt?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Sorry Harper, if you elevated his legs then the bleeding in his abdomen begins to bleed faster making it harder to breath and I would have to start..

The Mexican man started to huff and puff and I turned him over on his side and began to inspect his breathing. I listened to him and tilted his head back and his breathing was back to normal.

"His neck stopped airways." I told them. Soon Clay walked in and looked around at the bloody mess. He coiled up beside me and began to look at the man.

"I'm sorry Spence but he's bad I have to get him to a hospital." He said and I nodded.

"He's not legal here..." I began to trail.

"I've got it covered. Do you have anything we could carry him out on. I'm scared the sheet will rip." Clay said.

Jane walked into my living room and flipped over my couch kicking off the wooden stands underneath it. She broke off the top so you could see the fabric screen and wooden frame. She laid it down by the Mexican man and slid him onto it in a swift action. Clay looked at the brunette surprised and back at me.

"Move." I said and we all grabbed the sides and carried him down all flight of stairs until we reached clays truck. I had Jane and Harper put down all of the seats and place him in the back. I hopped in the back with him securing it with Chelsea at my side and Harper on Jane's lap in the front. Clay scurried to the hospital and rushed through the ER. We popped open the trunk and ran into the room.

"We have a gunshot wound." Clay said. I noticed he was still in his scrubs from earlier.

I sat in the waiting room as they took over and I looked around and took a breath. Chelsea, Jane, and Harper were all next to me.

"Where's Madison?" I asked and looked around.

"Here." She said bringing in a Mexican woman.

"This is Elda. His wife." She said and we all nodded as Elda sat next to us awaiting her husband's outcome.

"Hello Elda." I said shaking her hand and trying to comfort her with my smile. Her eyes were baggy and filled with concern. I couldn't blame her at all.

"Do you speak English?" I asked speaking slowly.

"I speak a little." The woman said and Madison started talking in Spanish and the conversation seemed faster.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked Madison.

"Well, Elda and Jorge, hadn't been here longer than three months. He had been moving around trying not to stay in one place. He wanted to get her and him a green card but first he wanted to get his money up. He had met a man name Pablo De'cate and he had begun to do small jobs for him because money seemed faster. When he realized the jobs he began to ran were becoming question of morality, he stopped. Pablo got mad and this is what happened." Madison finished.

"So Jorge got involved with a drug lord?" I asked and Madison nodded. Chelsea looked at me and I looked up and locked eyes.

"Okay, so I will have to do some things Madison and Chelsea stay here and stay with her. Harper get food for all of you. Jane.. can you somehow get me there files from where they came from and any records here.?" I asked and Jane disappeared.

"_**Hey Governor Davies?" I asked as I pushed open the door to a brunette head on top of a coffee table.**_

"_**Governor?" I asked approaching the unconscious body. I shook her and then looked down to discover a pile of cocaine underneath Ashley's nose and mouth.**_

"_**Oh my god." I whispered to myself.**_

"_**She'll wake up. She always does." A man said smoking a cigar coming in from outside.**_

"_**And you are?" I asked looking at the tan looking latin man.**_

"_**Diego, I'm Ashley's husband." He took one final drag before putting it out. **_

"_**You knew she.." My voice trailed off as he stared at me. His gaze was cold, judging and distant.**_

"_**If ever asked, I will deny all accusations." Diego smiled stepping closer. His face twitched as he got near us. His body wrecked of cologne and body soap. He propped his shoe up on the side of the couch Ashley was passed out on and pulled out a handkerchief. He breathed on his shoe and polished his shoes with the cloth. I inspected Ash. Her face was drawn from color and hardened with age. Her husband walked out and I touched her chin. At contact her eyes flooded open and looked into mine.**_

"_**Hey gorgeous." She smiled and her voice cracked. I held up her face blood slowly dripped out of her left nostril and she went up to wipe it. I held her hand down and wiped the blood off watching her face soften to my touch.**_

"_**What did you do?" I asked her touching our foreheads together. "What did you do?" I whispered and rested her head in the croak of my neck breathing softly.**_

I looked up into the sky and saw the darkness of the night sky light up as lightning struck the night clouds floating about. Rain broke free and drizzled down gracefully. It splashed down on the concrete and it appeared in a dance as the lightening would flash again showing the rain. My phone began to ring and I picked up to a blocked number already knowing who it was.

"Hello." I spoke confidently.

"God I miss you." Ashley said and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I miss you too." I said and I smiled.

"Where are you?" She asked. I figured she could hear everything in the background.

"It's a new client." I said. It was a touchy subject with the both of us.

"What's the story?" She said. She loved hearing my stories. For the last two weeks, Ash had called every night to hear one. It's why I dreamt of her so often. I fell asleep to her god like voice every night.

"Have you ever heard of Pablo De'carte?" I asked and the line went silent.

"I know him well, er, I did." Ashley corrected.

"You never used to.." I said and I could tell it was true.

"He's dangerous Spence. You can't defend him." Ash seemed troubled.

"Ash, he's not my client. Who he shot is."

"Well, not like that's any better." Ashley giggled lowly into the phone and I made me smile as well.

Lightening struck again but this time brought me back to earth.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow night." I said and I heard and inhale.

"Okay, Goodnight my blue beauty."


	4. Chapter 4 Rainy Days

hey so I just realized... That I had guest reviews off *slaps head* please review and tell me ideas and opinions. Also don't feel bad or shy! You can pm me! Ado this chapter may seem awkward in editing because I typed it on my iPhone. The battery to my computer went out! So I'm hoping this works.! Read & Review.

**Ashley's Pov**

The phones silence sent shivers down my spine. I do a lot of work in order to run the country , yet in the process silence doesn't happen often. Its rare, honestly it is. All of my thoughts, gut-feelings, and emotions run this nation. Anything besides the future of politics doesn't matter. Not Diego or our three kids but what does is my love to my country.

The office creaked and cracked. I heard feet shift behind at my door.

"Enter." I said loudly and then the door slowly opened.

"Who was that?" Kyla asked.

"Spencer." I said smiling with my checks. They burned at the illusion if happiness when they reach my eyes.

"Oh. How is she? She hasn't responded to me in about..." Kyla started counting her fingers.  
"Well since the party. Ashley did you guys fight?"

"Why would you ask that?" I tried to hid my curiosity.

"Her face, before she left it was... Her emotions.. Everything was."

There was another knock on the door before Aiden appeared. He saw his fiancé and they both blushed.

"Never mind." He smiled and I held up my hand and motioned him in.

"Continue." I looked at Kyla and she shook her head.

"It's nothing." Kyla smiled

"What do you mean?" I asked prying. Aiden seemed oblivious.

"I just couldn't sleep so I can down for a chat." Kyla walked over towards Aiden and kissed him on the check.

"I'll see you later baby." She smiled pinched his shoulders and walked out slowly shutting the door behind her.

"She have wedding flies?" Aiden asked still looking at the position Kyla once stood in.

"Wedding what?!"

"Wedding flies. You know how whenever you get nervous, you get butterflies in your stomach that feeling. It's something else. " aiden was in another world.

"Can I hear the story of how you and ky met? I asked and Aiden shook his head. It was his favorite tale.

" Well Ash. Glen and I just got done playing ball and you had texted me wanting to met up. I still had feelings for you so I thought this could be it you know? So I was on my way to your house when I saw this gorgeous brunette running. God she took my breathe away. At first I thought Shea's you and I was like damn I'm inlove. I pulled over ran up behind her and spun he around and kissed her. She looked like she needed to be kissed. She needed to be kissed. I just fell harder then when I opened my eyes ah was smiling. I realized it wasn't you. I freaked out and went to go talk to you. I was in the middle of telling you about this girl. When Kyla walked in. I thought she was just your room mate and then she saw me and went off. If you remember. How dare you kiss me run off and stalk me! Then you stood up and said."

"Well I take it you've already met Aiden this is Kyla my sister and Kyla this is Aiden my best friend." I said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." Aiden was still smiling. "How'd you and Diego met? You never talk about it."

My face dropped and I felt the seriousness come back up.

"Maybe another time" I smiled stood and began to exit the Oval Office.

I smiled at my second round of agents jones and James. I mess them up all the time. All my agents look a like yet all very dedicated. The best men I could ask for. Aiden walked out behind me and walked the opposite way.

I walked into my empty room and walked continuously in circles. I looked at my cell phone and dialed Spencer's number and hung up. It's hardly been an hour yet I needed her. I craved her. I craved an addiction. It was what I was bad at.

_Flashback***_

_"Ashley lets get you to bed." Spencer cooed in the hotel lobby I'd passed out in. I was lodged against a table and a wall. Spencer's arms wrapped around my waste making me stumble into her side. The alcohol really did me in for, for the night._

_"God you're gorgeous." I said to her when the elevator doors closed. It came out fast like word vomit projecting nonstop. Her breathe hitched and I watched her reflection through the door. Her face softened._

_"Thank you Governor Davies but the compliment is undeserved." Spencer said still holding my waist._

_"Being beautiful isnt undeserved. It's a blessing."_

_"One which you possess." She said her face not changing in emotion. But I could still read her thoughts. Her dirty thoughts. They undressed me nude and kept me up all night. Her face for me flustered and she was so frustrating and god damned sexy. I couldn't take it anymore._

I pushed her against the wall as her back hit she moaned. She looked partially shocked and scared. I went to kiss her closing the gap between her lips. Her hands gripped my lower back and pulled me in the out. She pulled me close. Right before our lips touched she turned her face.

_"Governor you aren't thinking straight. Everything from the night has gone to your head." She said running her hands down my neck._

_"Spencer." I said looking into get blue ocean deep eyes. She wanted me and I wanted her. I tried to ram my mouth into hers again this time barely touching before she tried to slip out of my grip._

_"Don't act like this." My voice broke and she held me in her arms in the crook of my neck._

_"Not like this. I can't." She said holding me tight as my tears were on her shoulder. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in Spencer's bed with her sleeping over me. I was in a large t shirt and she matching. I snuggled into her side and fell asleep in her arms.  
****_

I broke from my memory looked down at my clock again. Only three minutes had passed. Fuck. I walked over to my closet and placed a navy sweatshirt over my head. I was part of intelligence while in college. I also put on exercise leggings. I needed a high. I needed to see spencer. I opened my door and called James in.

"Madam president." He said looking at me.

"We are leaving." I said and he looked at me as if to protest.

"Either I go with it without you." I said and he bowed his head. He informed James and we all snuck out one by one into the bullet proof black suburban.

Jones was driving and he parked in the George Washington hospital. I looked through the window and hopped out the car demanding the totally obvious agents to stay. I saw Spencer through the window. I watched as I called her. She was sitting in silence playing with her nails. She smiled at her phone which made me die as she answered. I watched her mouth move as if she was only a breathe away.

"You need me to read you a bed time story ash?" She asked and I gulped. It was raining hard on me but it was nothing to how much I felt for this woman I watched.

"Something like that." I smiled her face twisted.

"Are you outside?" She asked looked out the windows not seeing me.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"I could hear the rain."

"I love rain."

"I remember. There was this time when we were in Washington State and we got lost and went walking in some random landscaping area."

"We made love spencer, all day in the rain." I said and her face turned red, such a lovely color on her face. She was silent.

"You remember that Spenny? I kissed you on that damn tree you made me climb and didn't stop until I felt your body purring beneath mine."

"How could I forget?" Her voice was shaking she shifted in her seats.

"You liked it didn't you Spencer?" I teased.

"Are you talking dirty to me?" She whispered standing up and walking outside standing next to me on the other side of the door.

"Close your eyes" I whispered and she did. I hung up and grabbed her and placed her into the stone side. Her eyes opened and they lit up seeing my face.

"Ash." She moaned into my open mouth as I lost myself in her taste. My body shook and blazed. I was connected and body burning. Her hands held me close and tongue closer. She wrapped her wet legs around me as the rain pounded against us. Her moans rang in my ears as I grind into her.

"God I missed you." I said into her tongue wrapping around mine. She was on her feet and threw me against the wall. She let my hair loose from my ponytail and attacked my neck with her signature nipping and tearing my shield apart. I was hot under all my wet clothes. I untied her robe and touched her body with my hands her nipples visible through the wet white shirt went hard in my hands as my palms traced over them.

She grabbed my hands and held then over head as she lifted up my sweatshirt and kissed my bare stomach. It flexed at her soft lips cover the surface. I grabbed her hair and brought her mouth to mine again.

"Hey spencer. Are you..?" chelsea walked out and stopped in plan sight as I let go of Spencer's hair. Spencer retied her rope and looked up at her employee. Her mouth was red and eyes glazed over. I hid my face hoping Madison would realize who I was.

"Madam president." Chelsea greeted. I turned to face her and nodded.

"I'll be right in." Spencer said and Chelsea walked back inside.

Now Spencer turned towards me. I was scared. I couldn't read her. I didn't know what to say or do. I stood frozen.

"Spencer I.."

"Shut up." She said her voice cracking.

" I left you Ashley. I didn't leave because of the pay. I left because if you. It hurt to see you everyday and not be who to do this without shocked looks of everyone around us. You're married to our best friends best friend. What we have is this undeniable electricity. I can't look at you without being paralyzed. You strike me. You strike and strike me. I fell for you. I worked for you and I shouldn't have. It's not supposed to be like this Ashley. You're not supposed to leave your duties to see me. It's your country first."

"No." I barked and it set her back.

"I don't get to hear this speech every time I see you. I hear you and I could be deaf for the rest of life. You have the damn voice of an angel. You left me. You left me with a resignation letter after my augration. After I made love to you on my desk for hours letting you be with me. I'm paralyzed. I'm stuck in a place where I'm in a box and yours the fucking key to my damn heart. You locked your name into me. I'm branded by you. I'm not gonna let you go. I can't. I can protect a country a great nation. But that doesn't mean I can't be happy. You're my happiness Spencer. You needed me just as bad as I needed you. I adore you. I dream of you. What else do I have to do to have you?!" I screamed with tears down my face.

"You can't have me." Spencer kissed my check and began to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me one last time kidding her soft lips in a slow chaste. I opened her mouth tasting her soul and releasing my sorrows within us.

"It doesn't mean I won't try."I said In our embrace. I took off my sweatshirt and handed it to her before kissing her forehead and walking away from the only thing I need to live, Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5 I Need You

What's up my fans(: sorry, computer still down so I'm doing this on my iPhone. Read and review.

Spencer's Pov

I could feel my body turn cold as Ashley retrieve back into her car ready to drive away. I wanted to fill her I just didn't know how.

"Not a word." I said and Chelsea shook her head as I began to walk after Ashley. I caught up behind her prior to her getting in to car, I grabbed her waist and pushed her up on a wet car. She was shocked. I was so mad at her yet I couldn't just let her go. My hands slowly pressed against her hips sliding up her breasts and eventually around her neck as if I could straggle her. She moved into kiss me yet I held her down by her neck. I small moan left her throat to vibrate against my palms.

"Spencer I.."

"Shh." I said on her lips as I felt drops place on hers.

"Spencer I need you." She said slowly gliding forward. Her hips were against mine and Ashley sled her hands underneath my grip not breaking it. She cupped my face and I tried to hold it together but she took me apart.

_**Flashback**_

_**"What about back here?" Ashley said pointing to a forest like area background attached to the golf course.**_

_**"It's nice." I was checking her toned legs and firm assets out rather than doing my job.**_

_**"Like what you see? I think it's great."**_

_**"Yes ash. The scenery is beautiful." I said not looking up.**_

_**"Spencer." Ashley said and I looked up realizing she caught me. She started laughing and I shook my head then turned the other way. I felt hands wrap around my waist and breasts on my back.**_

_**A crack of thunder broke our silence and I jumped and looked at her. There was a weeping willow about ten steps away and I needed to breathe. I started to walk under it as the rain began to fall. I felt my heart pound as I was pressed up against cold bark and hands were placed under my pants around my butt.**_

_**"Ashley." I whispered trying to restrain her. There was no use. The way I said her name I could tell provoked her for more. Her breathing was beginning to harden on my neck and sent shivers down my spine. One hand stayed massaging my check and another pondered the process of cupping my breast. After processing I felt my nipple turn cold into her palm as my panties turn warm. A warm moan left my mouth and I covered it into her shoulder. Ashley began to undress me, she stared slow undoing the buttons as rain hit us in between to branches. I grabbed her neck and pulled her mouth into mine. It pulsed through us fast and hard. Her body grinded against mine and her breathe shook in-between our lips. Once I was out of breathe I pushed her off.**_

_**"We said once." I finally said and Ashley shook her head.**_

_**"I would promise no such thing." She closed the gap. Her honey brown eyes turned dark.**_

_**"Spencer I need you." She cupped my face sincerely and I could hear her pleading. I stepped out off my high heels and began to climb the tree.**_

_**"What are you doing?" I asked as she stood looking up at me. I dropped my jacket and it fell on her. Ashely shook her head and began to climb up after me. I stalled leaning on the trunk of the tree and feet on a wide branch. I started to unbutton my pants when hands replaced them. Ashley who was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt hood now covered her head, had wet hairs falling rain from the strands. She was gorgeous.**_

_**Her golden face sent shivers down my spine. She kissed my face softly as if beautiful butterflies were landing amongst my skin and drifting off into the wind. I opened my eyes after feeling a draft hit my checks.**_

_**"Ashley." I whispered as she took my waist.**_

_**"Yes love." She smiled holding me.**_

_**"Make love to me." I requested as if it was all I had to do and her body was against mine again.**_

_**"I need you." I said as I hear her breathing after her lips leave mine.**_

"Spencer come back with me." Ashley smiled holding my hands.

"Ashley I can't. I have a client and Diego."

"When will you stop using him as an excuse?"

"Now. But Ashley i..just."

Her mouth was on mine again. Her warm mouth lifting me into ecstasy. Her tongue around mine as her fingers danced across my skin. I inhaled her scent and felt her angel like eyes open. I opened my eyes and our palms were touching as water dripped down our life line. Her wet skin attached to mind and I was breathless. I was unable to speak. She was a goddess of greatness and she loved me. The angel of darkness. I could take a disaster and make it beautiful.

"You're an angel." Ashley whispered onto my lips. Her voice was ignored.

"Madam." A man whispered and she refused to part from me.

"Yes." She said still staring until my eyes.

"Code 460" an agent said standing still

"Spencer." Chelsea walked towards us and she knew I was listening.

"He just got out. He's alive but isn't allowed talking privileges until tomorrow."

"Come with me." Ashley smiled and I felt my heart drop.

"Do it Spencer." Chelsea urged and I finally broke eye contact with the love of my life.

"What?"

"Go. We have it handled. There is no reason for you to stay. I already told them you had left. They'd be curious as to why you were still here."

"Madam President." The agent spoke again hitting my spine.

"Spencer." She spoke and I nodded. Moments later I was in the back of a black suburban resting in a brunette a lap.

"Ashley?"

"Mhm." Her eyes

"What's a code 460?"

"I would love to tell you but you're just going to have to wait and see." Ashely kissed my forehead soon enough I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Code 460

hey! Here's an update!(: please read and review. I love feedback! Tell me what you think how you feel.! It helps me with your understanding of my story and what not but whateves(: still off of iPhone so I apologize for mistakes:/

**Ashley's Pov**

I sat with a sleeping brunette across my lap and smiled. I smiled as we left the parking lot. Chelsea waved and my heart jumped. It amazed me how people who love deeply not just with satisfaction understood how deep love went. It touched and curly every bone in your body to radiate off of someone else's.

Chelsea for example met clay in high school in California when the Carlins had moved. was a social worker who had a rich up bringing. Mrs. Carlins father one time was a senator of Ohio when she went through med school. He was worshiped as a holy man of Christ. Mrs. Carlin became the first female senator followed by her golden child clay.

Clay went through med school as well than ran for senator as the first black senator and a damn good one. While Spencer had once thought about going into this rough game of push in shove her and glen went into law school, which there mother had wished for. Spencer turning more towards crisis management and glen was thrilled becoming the youngest police commissioner and now u.s attorney.

Clay has an apartment in Washington for three reasons. He loves himself some Spencer. They are seriously a riot together. She loves seeing him more than anything else in the world. I can sometimes be jealous. Another reason he's here is well he's a senator, therefore, he'll be in Washington, D.C. For business all the time. Thirdly because of the hospital. The George Washington hospital, Clay for some reason loves saving people. One reason is his adoptions. He has multiple charities and organizations for foster care, orphanages, and well care.

He owns a proportion of the hospital. Don't ask me how, I don't even know. Due to the fact he's a widower, he works all the time to not think of that. He's wife died in a car crash about 8 years ago. The only girl besides her he's ever loved is Chelsea. Going back to my previous train of thought. Deep love.

It seeps throughout the soul. I looked at the agents and smiled as we made our way to Camp David. 460. Code 460. This was a common code used. Camp David was built for government staff yet converted to a presidential retreat by Franklin D. Roosevelt. Eisenhower, actually gave it its name. Funny enough they both have a D. As a middle initial. Yet, my last name starts with it. I should rename it Camp Davies or that could be conceded... However, this camp isn't used as a relaxation for me. 460 is the code for my mother.

Christine Davies. So was born April 06th, 1970. So 460. It was stupid yet when you have a mother as over controlling as mine it happens. Mom suffers from a major case of OCD and Schizophrenia. Lately they think she's coming down with Alzheimer's.

It all started about 2 years after my dad died. I thought it was shock but the hallucinations never stopped. Niether did the counting to 9 before she opened a door or cut herself five times before leaving the house. She broke her ankle once because she wouldn't stop popping it in and out. Her mind has warped itself and I try hardest not to let her abusive behavior get to me.

It was not a personal attack on me or even being related. It had to deal with the fact she lost my father. I lost him too yet I could never cope. I took are of momma which led me to dope. I loved cocaine. I saw my dad with some and thought its how we'd get close. Even thinking of the lethal substance made my nose burn and vein increase it pace.

She grabbed my hand curving her fingers in mine as if she knew my thoughts. My dad was a rockstar and a damn good one. I used that as political coverage. Americans loved a pity story and a second chance. I was both. I hid my mother from spit light and only brought the old woman around when I knew she didn't to breathe. She lives at my old residence fully equipped by a team of agents and nurses to aid her.

Camp David was used for many things. Mother daughter/ calming the crazy down became a new reason. I looked down and the blonde shifted and moaned softly. Her gesture shook me a tad and I felt her move again, trying to lay comfortably in my lap. She had her arms tucked underneath my sweatshirt and she lay on it as if it was the worlds fluffiest pillow.  
I was soon comfortable and slept with my head back.

"Madam President." A voice said and I woke up. We were at the camp. It looked as of the land had been lightly covered with snow. Spencer sat up yawning. I stepped out and held a hand out for my love. She touched my palm gripping the side for balance. Once her feet touched she smile at me showing all of her teeth. I winked as our fingers connected at the cabin was coming into view.

The trees danced with the winds as if a tribe were granting us access to wonder throughout them. Snow dripped from the heavyset leafs and let the branches drupe. A pile if snow fell from 12 feet high and smacked the ground.

Once the path was walked through and the door was opened by a nod all the air in my lungs closed. It had reached capacity. I saw my mother playing cards on a wooden table with two other agents. There were three open seats. I knew two could be used I just didn't know which one was occupied. My mother was laughing and staring at the air. Her hand touched a space next to her. Bingo. That's where he was.

The door had shut behind Spencer and I, thus causing my mother to spin around and look at us. "Ashley dear!" Mother said and stood causing the table to stand and greet me.

"Hello Mother." I smiled and walked towards her nodding at the agents as I passed. I came to a stop in front of her. She wore wrinkles and her dark brown hair almost was now fainter than mine. She was older than she looked but stress does that to some. She kissed my check and asked me to sit.

"What are we playing?" I asked and looked back at Spencer who just watched curiously.  
"Ashley don't be a pest. Your father's favorite, gold fish."  
It stung but I ignored it.  
"Do you have any 8's." I asked and the agents laughed. I turned and they shook there heads.  
"What?"  
"Your father just asked for that." I looked toward the empty place and I searched for his face. I saw it. It beamed that beautiful Davies smile and I took the card from him. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. God I miss him. I pretended as if I tucked to card under mine as a match.

"Would your..." Mother said looking at Spencer but stopped.

"Ashley you shouldn't have." Mom stood up as if she had seen a ghost. She walked toward my angel and placed her arms out in a hug. Spencer smiled and hugged her back not knowing what else to do.

"What'd I do?" I asked smiling. She'd never met Spencer prior to now so I was just surprised she was being so friendly.

"You brought my old friend." I titled my head at Spence and she shrugged. "Ashley make room for her." Christine said and I let Spencer sit in-between mother and I.  
"Raife look who Ash brought." Mom nudged the air smiling contagiously around the room. Only one sentence would break that silence.

"So Paula how've you been?" Mom said placing her chin into the palm of her hand listening intensively.


	7. Chapter 7 Every Single Time

Still on the iPhone:( it sucks but yay summer. Read and review. I glad you're enjoying reading just as much as I enjoy writing. Tell me what you think? By far one of my favorite chapters I've written. Oh! Sorry die the errors. I know so are blatantly obvious but when you type on an iPhone autocorrect has a mind of its own.! Here goes nothing!

**Spencer's Pov**

"Excuse me?" Ashley smiled at her mother as she was in a daze staring at me.

"Paula it's lovely to see you again." Her mother spoke directly to me zoning me out. Her stare was gentle and she wobbled to stand up. I took a few steps forward and hugged her.

"I never thought we would see each other again." Christine spoke. Her voice cracked and her throat seemed dry. She touched my hands, I could tell she was fragile. I sat down in between Ashley and her mother.

My brain was spinning already but then this happens and it's a three sixty.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Just the weekend." I said titling my head. I looked at the agents and they were still stoned faced. No emotions. I wish I could be like that.

"Oh please wait." She yawned her eyes drooped. She looked like Ashley, Ash didn't look like her through. Yes they were both brunette but whenever I saw Ash.. Her dad was smiling warmly back at me. Everything but the eyes, those were completely Ashley's. They were the fire of the nation and the warmth to my heart. It burned my veins and I melted. I came out of my day dream and noticed had gone to take her afternoon nap. I sat my knee touching Ashley's. I had my hand placed over the joint and Ashley had one hand on her thigh and the other I between her legs. She was still wearing her workout clothes from earlier before her hair was still damp. I could feel it sticking to the back of her neck as her ponytail was coming undone. I watched as her hands slowly slid up and down her thighs trying to warm herself. Her lip trembled slightly purple. Our eyes connected again;however, they stayed together. Blue and brown in a hole of danger. She could feel my heart pounding on my chest as her leg bounced on the floor at the same time. The goosebumps on my arm were becoming easier to see. Ashley's however were transient as if the blush on my face had warmed her.

"Can I shower?" I asked. My voice scared me, it shook my throat and my questioned seemed more like a question to myself.

"Sure." We stood at the same time bumping heads and giggling.

"Shall we?" She asked biting her lip and giving me a bashful smile.

I shook my head and stalked her throughout the hall. I watched her sway and body move. I could feel my palms begin to sweat and my ears burn. The ringing in my head was becoming stronger as my steps weaker. My knees shook as I was unsure of what to say or do. I wanted to grab her and throw her against the wall yet I wanted to run because my head would explode if we touched. Quickly enough she spun around facing me.

"Here." She held her hand towards the master room and bedroom. I walked in and could feel her gaze from behind. The door shut and I knew agents were outside.

"I'll get you a towel." She spoke monotone. I turned to look at her and she was gone. I sighed to myself.

The walls were a light cream color. The bed frame was a deep wooden color and the bed had cream sheets a brown blanket and red comforter. The rug was brown and fuzzy. The room was plain and had a giant desk area. The tv above the wall was evident. As forty inches normally isn't...

"Here." Ashley appeared with a brown towel. She pointed towards the bathroom.

"I'll shower in the guest room then bring you an extra set of clothes, deal?"

"Deal." I said. The room was so serious and I couldn't wrap my head around it. I walked into the bathroom without another word. I stripped off my wet clothes and began to shower. The water was automatically warm it sent shingles in my skin. I shampooed my hair with Ashley's shampoo. I closed my eyes and envisioned being that close again, being able to hold her back and have her hair crumble in my face. It smelled like her, I held the bottle to my nose and absorbed the smell forever. Next after the bubbles disappeared I conditioned and sat on the ground. I was too tired to stand and needed to feel stable again.

My eyes stung but I couldn't cry. I felt a wave of sadness. I needed Ashley and it killed me. I am a strong person but when I'm with her.. I'm with her. I am her, I need her. The steam rose faster than I did. I decided to cut my shower short and hop out. I was autopilot back to my room or Ashley's master room. It made me wander as I sat on the bed facing the door. Did she take Diego here? Kiss his mouth and prey behind him? Did they make love in the bathroom? He fill her with his seed as she moaned his name like she does mine? Damn it Spencer. This girl is making you loose your mind! You're in camp David! Not just in camp David.. You could be in President Davies!

"Your thinking is even giving me a headache." Ashley appeared through the door brushing her hair back with her left hand and holding clothes to her chest with her right arm. She wore briefs and a white beater, if the see through beater didnt make me drool then it was her bare feet. Head to toe I lost myself. I gave her a nervous smile and quickly looked away. Her walk was seductive, her eyes were seductive, her skin felt seductive.

"Are those my jams?" I asked avoiding the question.

"Not only are you extremely attractive , you are a genius." Ashley teased stopping in front of me.

Her smell killed me, it sucked me into an Ashley induced coma. You know how you can look at someone and know what they're thinking? We have that, we have that thing that crawls underneath your skin and gives you goosebumps. It makes you breathless as someone prys in your head. It messes you up in all the right places. As I look at her, I watch her undress me in her pools of honey piercing through my heart and connecting to my soul.

"I've been told that once before." I took the clothes from her hands and it was silent again as we

played our game. The game of courage and overstepping boundaries we shouldn't but we do. It's an addiction, a high, a guilty pleasure.

"Spence." She whispered. I watched her eyes stare into mine.

"Madam President." I said authoritative, I had to remind her of who she was, more so of who she is.

"Do you know what that does to me?" She asked smiling. This was dirty. This wasn't okay, this was stepping boundaries but it felt so right.

"No I don't." I said trying not to smile.

"No clue?" She teased. My eyes were glued on hers. I didn't know if I was just thinking her words or if she actually said them.

"Why don't you just tell me?" I mocked.

"Or you could say it again." She smiled at the corner of her mouth.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll show you." Ashley straddled my lap and pushed me onto the bed. My back was absorbed my the mattress. It was slow and erotic. My insides screamed for her touch and practically begged.

I leaned into kiss her mouth to only be teased. Her nose rubbed against mine but her lips weren't granted. I leaned up more and was forced down. Her right hand traveled from my stomach, which twitched underneath her to my breasts. She glided over them and her hand grabbed my neck. Slightly grasping it and holding me in placed.

"Say it." She demanded.

"Madam President." I moaned as her knee struck my core and my knees bent up in pleasure. I bucked into her trying to become one. I leaned forward to feel the same hand on my neck.

"You want to know what it does to me Spencer?" She asked but it was rhetorical.

"It leaves me without words." She kisses my neck and down to my breasts.

"It makes my heart stop." She kisses my breast which has an organ below it.

"And.." Her voice trailed off.

"It makes me fall harder for you, .time." She finished emphasizing every word as it sits in my brain. It felt as if a boulder sat on my heart.

"Ashley." I cried underneath her.

"Spencer." She said back.

"Ashley. Do you know what this does to me?" I asked as her body began to shift.

"No." She stated. I bucked her off and climbed on top.

"It makes me loose oxygen." I kiss her stomach.

"It flows throughout me." I kiss up her arm tracing her vein with my tongue.

"And.." I pretend to think.

"It makes me follow wherever your heart goes." I say above her. Her face lights up as her smile reads across it.

She leans up and we embrace I straddling her legs and holding her neck. She hold my back and nuzzle into my stomach. We sat there holding another until gravity pulled us down. Her lay entangled in another by the legs. We were wrapped closely facing another. We not speak but feel another's presence. Somehow we managed to get under the covers. My head lay on her chest and her head rest upon mine. I can't sleep because this is bliss, this is peace and I don't capture moments of happiness this often. I can feel her heart beating.

"Spencer?" She ask in a hushed tone.

"Mhm." I mumble

"Were you sleeping baby?" She asked and I blushed. Pet names are the way to my heart.

"No. Did I wake you?" I asked concerned. She chuckles.

"No but I have a question."

The room is silent.

"Is this real?"

"What?"

"You in my arms?"

"What wouldn't be real about it?"

"That I think you like me almost as much as I like you."

"That's not real." I answered automatically.

"Oh. Then what is this?"She said stiffening.

"Ashley. Like isn't capable of describing the amount of care I feel for you. What's real is I'm sure is I love you just as much as you love me. Especially when I listen to you sleep, I love you more."

"Spencer?"

"Yes Ashley?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to just kiss you forever."

"Spencer?"

"Yes baby?" I answered as her face cuddled next to mine.

"Why aren't you mine?"

"Because we were too people who weren't meant to meet but fortunately we crossed paths and fell."

"You really believe that?" She asked I shook my head.

"What do you think?" I asked curious.

"I think my past prepared me to be the best with the love of my life and you Spencer Carlin, shall be prepared to be blown away."

"By what? How awesome you are?" I teased. She shook her head.

"At the fact, I will do anything you want for you because just slating a dragon isn't good enough for you."

"You know what is?"

"Hmm?"

"You."

I leaned up and kissed her nose. She yawned obtaining the airs capacity. There was no more reason to talk. We both understood what we meant. It was the honest truth. We were two people who fell in love. It couldn't have had better timing but it was us. Our love was our truth. Anything else was invalid. It was an insult to our relationship. As bad as it sounds it's true, I'm in love with the most powerful woman on the planet and she loved me just as much as I loved her, even when I'm blown away, she still makes me melt and fall harder. .time.


End file.
